The invention is based on a fuel injection apparatus as defined hereinafter. Bosch Technical Instruction Mono-Jetronic, 1st ed. (June 1991), p. 24, describes an already known fuel injection apparatus that has at least one flow opening embodied between the fuel supply conduit and the fuel outlet conduit, outside the fuel injection valve, by means of which fuel flows and by means of which for example one degassing of the fuel to be supplied occurs before entry into the fuel injection valve; however, foreign matter entrained in the fuel, which arises for example on assembly of the fuel lines, cannot be prevented from flowing by means of the flow opening and the fuel outlet conduit, and reaching the pressure regulator, where it can give rise to malfunctions in the pressure regulation.